Worel
Worel (オーレル, ooreru) is a NPC character from Summon Night Ex-These: Yoake no Tsubasa. He also makes a cameo in Summon Night 4 where he can be enabled as a playable character. Personality He is a genius and likes to show off his intelligence, being a kind of arrogant sometimes, but he actually has a complex of inferiority because he considers himself to be too weak to support his friends. Even so, he would never go too far to obtain power since he always take in count the well being of others in the first place. He has a bad habit to get lost in his thoughts, once he concentrates in something he starts mumbling to himself and won’t listen to those around him. Background Worel is a young member of the Baunas clan. He was lost in the Boundary of Worlds and got helped by Xana, he started to admire her and decided to help her by becoming member of her group: The Byakuya. Development Summon Night Ex-These When Leonus and Ainna first came to Byakuya, Worel was not too fond of their presence as their didn’t had the same resolve that the Byakuya members had. They also didn’t have the same respect Byakuya had for Xana but even so she treated them with the same kindness that she treated her members. At first, Worel didn’t understand what was so special about them but he soon noticed they had the strength Worel so desperately wanted. This made Worel more motivated to change himself and he started to look for ways to get stronger. When he learned informations about a facility with many powerful weapons he asked Xana to send a team to investigate the place so they could upgrade Byakuya’s arsenals, but for his surprise Xana sent him together with Leonus and Ainna. During this mission Worel confessed his insecurities, but they cheered him by showing he was indeed the most intelligent around them so there were things that only he could do. After this Worel begin to show respect for them, it was when they found the weapons hidden in the facility were weapons of mass destruction. Worel wanted absolutely nothing to do with those so he made the protagonists destroy the controls and Worel even lied to Xana by saying they had found nothing. He later asks the main characters to help him resurrecting the legendary summon Breezgoar (the strongest summon in the game) starting a quest to find the letters to summon it. He later thinks that this summon is too powerful for him to control but decides to continue the quest so the main characters could use it instead. It’s close to the climax of the game that Worel himself gives the last piece of Breezgoar to the heroes. Sometime later, he goes against Xana’s orders to send Wanderers to the Tower of Reincarnation by force but he gets knocked out by Re-Xe-LD. A short time after, he wake up to witness a very strange looking Yuzuki trying to use the transference gate in the HQ and getting stopped by Nova - the Guide. He learns that Yuzuki was being controlled by a monster called Exena and Xana was killed by the same creature. Close to the final battle, Worel appears again together with the other Byakuya members, they help out by opening the path to the protagonists by taking on a bunch of monsters in the Tower of Reincarnation. After Exena is defeated, he decides to stay in the Boundary of Worlds with his comrades from Byakuya. Summon Night 4 Some mysterious presences appeared in the Tower of Reincarnation and he was set to investigate it together with Yuzuki, Re-Xe-LD, Piar and some soldiers. Inside the tower, they found the main party from Summon Night 4 who ended getting there by accident when training in the Endless Halls. He and his friends mistake them for monsters like Exena. They say they would never let the same thing to happen again, preparing to battle against them. Worel and the others seemed defeated for a moment, but their resolve was so strong that they would have fought until death if it wasn’t for Luchell that interfered in the battle and sent the protagonists back to their own world. Trivia *Worel is the only character from Maetropa to be featured in the series that specializes in magic. *Even so, he can’t run from the fact he is indeed a strong warrior from Maetropa, since he is the Summoner character with the best defense attribute in the whole series. * When feeling frustrated he always says “Auu”. Gallery SNEX-Worel02.jpg|Worel's full body art Category:Characters Category:Summon Night Ex-These Character